As Três Regras
by aposentada
Summary: Draco Malfoy não é o tipo de pessoa que rege sua vida por um estrito código moral. O que ele possui são regras básicas. Draco/Albus Severus, ficlet.


**Título**: As Três Regras

**Autora**: Chris Ann

**Beta**: Tach-Tach

**Ship**: Draco/Albus Severus

**Classificação**: PG-13

**No palavras**: 656

**Disclaimer**: Nada me pertence, a loira inglesa tem todos os direitos, etc.

**Avisos**: Zoação da cara do Draco por um cara recém-saído da adolescência?

**Desafio**: 7 - O melhor amigo do seu filho devia ser território proibido. Certo?  
Par: Draco/Albus  
Proposto por: Alis Clow

**As Três Regras**

Draco Malfoy não era propriamente uma pessoa que regia sua vida por um estrito código moral. O que ele possuía eram alguns conjuntos de regras básicas para passar por aquela existência sem maiores perturbações.

Um conjunto ao qual ele dedicava especial cuidado era o relacionado aos amantes.

A primeira regra desse conjunto – e mais importante – era jamais se envolver com amigos de seu filho Scorpius. Tamanho risco não compensava.

A segunda regra era nunca se envolver com alguém com diferença de idade maior do que dez anos, principalmente se fosse para baixo. A diferença dos processos de raciocínio era extensa demais para impedir algum desentendimento problemático. Principalmente quando Draco quisesse trocar de amante.

A terceira regra era nunca, jamais, ter um amante grifinório. Uma quase fatal transgressão a essa regra o convenceu que definitivamente não valia a pena, por mais que o desempenho infatigável na cama tenha dito o contrário por algum tempo. Aquela nobreza heróica parecia provocar infindáveis discussões antiquadas de relações tão perfeitamente dispensáveis.

Infelizmente, determinadas situações fora do controle de Draco anulavam essas três regras fundamentais, só para logo depois acrescentar várias cláusulas restritivas a fim de que tais erros não se repetissem. Depois de sair da situação específica que o ocupava naquele momento, por exemplo, várias novas iriam surgir.

Por exemplo, uma cláusula complementar da primeira regra que diria que, além de nunca se envolver com amigos de Scorpius, ele jamais o deixaria trazê-los para passar as férias de verão em Malfoy Manor. Principalmente se Draco já reparara que o amigo em questão o olhara com freqüência demais na estação para ser apenas curiosidade pelas suas entradas no cabelo.

Outra cláusula complementar seria, na verdade, para ressaltar a terceira regra. Grifinórios eram insistentes, impertinentes e insolentes, e sempre o deixavam em situação difícil e impossível de contornar. Porque, claro, Draco jamais estaria no quarto principal de Malfoy Manor com um amante se aquele garoto Potter não o tivesse provocado até à beira da insanidade no corredor.

"Se o senhor ainda está pensando na questão da idade, eu completei 17 em março passado."

Draco saiu do transe. Fitando-o com um certo nervosismo que nada lembrava a temeridade com a qual o abordara no corredor há menos de meia hora, estava a figura nua e algo corada de Albus Potter.

"Se já não tivesse me certificado disso, você não teria sequer passado do corredor."

Pensou ter visto o garoto ficar boquiaberto por um décimo de instantes antes de se controlar e sorrir com atrevimento enquanto começava a desabotoar o que restava das vestes de Draco.

"Então, estava pensando sobre o quê quando me olhou daquele jeito?"

Draco esperou sinceramente que o garoto não o tivesse visto engolir em seco.

"Que insolência, Mr. Potter."

O garoto desviou momentaneamente a atenção dos botões para ele novamente, com um ar sonso demais para estar tendo bons pensamentos. Draco fez uma anotação mental para uma nova cláusula na segunda regra: jamais, sob nenhuma circunstância, um amante com diferença de idade maior que vinte anos. Era insolência demais.

"Quem o ouve falando acharia que está com medo, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco quis rir.

"Medo de quem, moleque?" – perguntou ele, segurando os pulsos que haviam acabado com os botões da parte superior das vestes – "Do seu pai?"

Se arrependeu antes de terminar de pronunciar a frase. O sorriso do garoto cresceu demais para sequer tentar ser controlado.

"Nesse caso" – começou ele lentamente, sem tentar se soltar – "acho que o mais apropriado é falar de nostalgia."

Draco teve vontade de praguejar ou então socá-lo, mas, antes que pudesse tomar qualquer decisão quanto a isso, o garoto o beijou. Depois disso e antes de ter o resto de suas vestes jogadas do outro lado do quarto, Draco só teve tempo de formular poucos pensamentos racionais. Dentre eles, uma nova cláusula para a terceira regra.

Nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma, cometer novamente o erro de ter um amante grifinório chamado Potter.

Era insolência demais.


End file.
